Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-5281760-20130408215922
@Kerry Ooh, that idea works really well! However, I have not seen Avengers (I know, it's scary that someone hasn't). I guess that means it's time to go into... *pause for dramatic effect* WIKIPEDIA MODE!!!! *5 minutes later* Well, now I know just where I want to go with this! Here's my part: *at Alfea School for Fairies* Lucinda: Ugh, all this pink is disgusting! How can the girls here possibly stand it? Princess Krystal: *overly cheery* Hi! You must be Princess Lucinda of Harmonia! It's so nice to meet you! Are you new here? I bet you are. Don't worry, I'm a freshman, too, so we'll be able to hang out so much and talk all the time! So what's Harmonia like? I've heard so much about it, but I've never been able to go! Are the flowers pretty there? I guess I should know, being from Planet Linphea and all... Lucinda: Right, well, I'm very sorry, Princess Krystal, but I really have to get going. Lucinda: *thinking* Gah, she was terrible! Is everyone in Alfea like that? It's a good thing I asked for my own private dorm, otherwise I'd probably go all sycho-maniac on them and kill everyone in the room! *later, during the Winx Club's 'Winxology' class* Lucinda: ''This class is pathetic! I already know all of this! I refuse to spend all year being treated like such an inferior. '' *later, outside Headmistress Faragonda's office* Lucinda: *knocks hesitantly* Miss Faragonda? May I come in? Faragonda: Enter, Lucinda. *takes a seat in front of Faragonda's desk* Faragonda: You wanted to discuss Alfea's curriculum with me? Lucinda: Yes. I... I mean no disrespect; I am fully aware of Alfea's renown status as the best fairy school in all the realms. However, if I may ask, is it possible that I could be put in say, an honors course, or at least something akin to that? You see, I've already covered all the freshman material on Harmonia.... Faragonda: Is that so? *pauses thoughtfully* You did not come to Alfea of your own volition, did you, Lucinda? Lucinda: That is correct, Miss Faragonda. In all honesty, I do not belong here. Faragonda: You are a peculiar fairy, aren't you, Lucinda? If I may ask, do you know your origins of your Winx? Lucinda: I know not. However, I know that whatever it is, it certainly does not stem from Harmony. And this was true. Normally, a fairy's power source, or Winx, as it was called, usually reflected that of her home planet. For example, if a fairy's native world was Solaria, that fairy would most likely inherit power related to the sun. Lucinda, however, was a rare exception. Whenever she channeled her Winx, she felt no tie to any force of the universe, but rather a pure, raw, volatile power that many times threatened to swallow her whole into insanity. Lucinda: Magic may not be my most faithful ally, but I have developed other, considerably more effective ways of getting what I want. Faragonda: *after a pause* With all due respect, Princess Lucinda, I cannot allow you to murder Princess Bloom. Lucinda: B-but... how did you...? Faragonda: It matters not how I know, but rather my decision regarding the matter. Exposing you would not prove to end well, for I myself have no substantial evidence, and I do not wish to cause such disgrace on Planet Harmonia. Expelling you or inflicting any other sort of punishment would prove futile, for I am sure your cunning mind would find a way around it. I do, however, understand your motives for wanting to bring about Bloom's assassination, and while your devotion to your kingdom is admired, I believe you know in your heart it could never work. As the leader of the realm-renown Winx Club, her death would be too well publicized, and besides, in spite of your great competence in that particular field, I am afraid you would not stand a chance against the Fairy of the Dragon Fire. Lucinda: If what you say is true, then what do you intend to do with me? Faragonda: As I said, I understand your motives are purely for monetary gain. And while I, a mere headmistress, can do little to provide financial aid for a planet, I am an influential political figure. Lucinda: Of course. After all, you were the leader of the Company of Light, the team of warriors who fought against the Ancestral Witches. Faragonda: Exactly. And so, with a few words, I could easily persuade a number of nations to lend Harmonia the adequate amount of money necessary for financial recovery. However, such help will not come without a price, and besides, I know your honor will not permit you to accept this help without repayment. And so, Princess, I present to you an offer. *opens gold case to reveal a swirling blue cube* Faragonda: This is the Tesseract. Inside it contains all the magic from the Earth fairies that was stolen several millennia ago. I trust you are familiar with this era of magical history? Lucinda: I am. Faragonda: Very recently, the race known as Chitauri, shape shifters from the realm of Obsidian, have escaped, shortly after the realm was destroyed by none other than Bloom. Now, they are out to reclaim this power to use in their domination of Earth. Your task is to transport the Tesseract safely to Earth. Lucinda: That makes no sense. If the Chitauri are trying to take over Earth, why take the Tesseract there? Won't it be safer in Magix? Faragonda: Magix is no longer safe. Yesterday evening, as I assume you recall, the Winx Club were defeated in battle by four of the Chitauri's top generals, commonly known as the Wizards of the Black Circle. I am sending the girls to fight the Wizards, but your task ultimately more important. Bring the Tesseract to Earth, to a city in the United States called New York City. There, I will put you in contact with a team known as the Avengers. You will proceed from there. I won't lie to you, Lucinda. This mission will not be easy. In fact, if you come home alive, it will be nothing short of a living miracle. However, dead or alive, I swear by the powers of Arcadia that Harmonia will receive its reward. Still, I shall allow you a choice. Are you sure you wish to do this? Lucinda: I am. I am not a coward. I will not bring shame to the kingdom of my forefathers. I have seen death before, Headmistress, and most times, I was the cause. If I happen to fail, simply count it as divine retribution. Faragonda: Very well then. A Red Fountain shuttle will be arriving shortly to take you to Earth. Stay safe, child. Let me leave you parting words from a woman who has fought many battles over the decades, most being not so pretty, leaving her with many scars and little instances she can say with honesty were not mistakes: Know that despite your raw power, there are other ways to win a war. Do not do something you will regret. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So, what do you think? As I mentioned before, all I know about the Avengers is from a brief skim over the wikipedia page.